


Hard to Catch, Easy to Find

by Goddessgirl



Series: Model!AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /, M/M, Model!AU, Model!Tsukishima, Photographer!Au, Photographer!Kuroo, theres a mention of Tattoed!Tsukkishima too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he made it to where He was sitting Kuroo swore in his head. He was even more beautiful up close, with his golden eyes and hair and his long elegant neck. “Holy lord.”<br/>“I prefer Tsukishima but whatever.” Kuroo let out a surprised laugh at that but his breath caught a little when Tsukishima turned to look at him</p><p>A.K.A the model!AU everyone needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Catch, Easy to Find

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hq!! fic and it's all for my beta which is why this is not as well written as i would have hoped

With the click of the camera and a bright flash Kuroo had captured the image of the model before him. He was wearing only jeans and had his thumbs tucked into the belt loops while sneering off to the side. After taking a few more he turned to his computer signalling everyone that the scene was done. Immediately the model was swarmed by the wardrobe and makeup people. Kuroo snickered at the sight of the small make-up ladies leading the tall drink of water that was Tsukishima Kei -who was blind as a bat without his glasses- to the changing area. He laughed harder when the blond glared in his general area, though he was looking too much to the left. While he uploaded the new pictures into his computer he thought back to when he and Tsukishima had first met.

He had only gone to the show as a favor for his friend, to publicize the event if only as much as Kuroo's blog. He was only supposed to take pictures but he had found so much more. As agreed Kuroo took pictures of the models at the end while they posed. He wasn't particularly interested though, the clothes didn't stand out very much and the models were sub par; until He came out. He had been wearing a maroon button down with suspenders and shorts making room to show off the black thigh high socks he was wearing to accentuate his long, long legs. Kuroo was so distracted by how his legs looked in those socks, showing just a sliver of pale skin at the top that he almost forgot to take pictures.  
After the show Kuroo ran backstage hurriedly congratulating his friend before asking where He was. His friend thankfully pointed Him out through all the chaos backstage to where he was slowly peeling off the socks. Kuroo swore he died just then, watching as long pale fingers slowly rolled the socks off showing more and more beautiful pale skin inch by inch. The photographer pushed his way through the hustle and bustle, eyes only for the mystery model. When he made it to where He was sitting Kuroo swore in his head. He was even more beautiful up close, with his golden eyes and hair and his long elegant neck. “Holy lord.”  
“I prefer Tsukishima but whatever.” Kuroo let out a surprised laugh at that but his breath caught a little when Tsukishima turned to look at him. “You’re the photographer I presume.” Kuroo nodded presenting the expensive camera around his neck like it wasn't obvious.  
“Yes yes I am, and may I just say you are gorgeous. “  
“You may.” Kuroo let out another laugh enjoying the dry humor.  
“Well I didn't come over here just to complement you, I wanted to know if you would like to do more exclusive jobs?”  
“That depends on what you mean by exclusive.”  
“I’m just saying I do a lot of work for clothing and cosmetic companies and I’m sure they would enjoy having you.” Tsukishima blinked once, twice before breaking into a smug grin. “You're going to have to make a more convincing argument then that. How do I know you're not just some creep who's infatuated with me?” Usually people with such smug personalities would annoy the hell out of Kuroo but he couldn't really be annoyed when the man smirked at him like that.  
"Well lemme just say that I'm not a creep first and foremost," He got an eyebrow raise outta that, "and as for sweetening the deal how 'bout I take you out tomorrow night."  
"Hmm...I suppose that'll do here's my number." The blond wrote out his phone number on a scrap of fabric with a sharpie and slipped it into Kuroo's shirt pocket, chuckling when Kuroo's breath caught. Kuroo grinned and left but he could still feel those long sinful fingers against his chest.  
The proceeding night Kuroo picked up Tsukishima just after 7 on his motorcycle, the roar of the engine cutting through the quiet of the apartment building. He knocked on the door and rang the door bell much to the annoyance of his date. Kuroo wanted to look cool that night, he really did, but alas Tsukishima is too hot for anyone's good. He answered the door with a snarl of "Shut the HELL up!" and wearing jeans that looked even more painted on then his own. Kuroo quickly apologized and they headed down to his bike. They got on after they put on their helmets and Tsukishima didn't even hesitate to wrap his long arms around Kuroo's waist and rest his chin on the others shoulder.  
They had gone to an exclusive club where they drank colorful drinks and danced in the throng of others. Kuroo remembered his hands on Tsukishima's waist as they swayed and grinded to the dull beats in the background. They left after a few hours red faced from the heat and proximity and once they got out Kuroo had pushed the blond against a wall and proceeded to kiss him as deep and filthy as he pleased. They grabbed a cab back to Tsukishima's place -after Kuroo called a friend to grab his bike- and finished what they had started back at the club.  
In the morning Kuroo woke up groggy and disorientated, until he looked down and grinned at the long limbed beauty currently drooling on him. He traced his fingers over the planet tattoos he had discovered on the models back slowly waking him up. When he did wake up it was with a complaint of the soreness in his lower back and the sun in his eyes. He looked up at the grinning photographer and smiled a little back moving so he rested on crossed arms across Kuroos chest. "Morning Tsukki~"  
"Ugh, don't call me that."  
"But it's so cute!"  
"No it's annoying like you."  
"You're so mean to me."  
"Whatever."  
"Hmm, by the way is this a one night deal? Or are you going to let me take you to the Fall Out Boy concert next week?" Tsukishima scoffed and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Kuroo's grin.  
"I love Fall Out Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> i hate endings


End file.
